Son of Satan's Demise
by operaghost96
Summary: What happens when Rin loses control of himself and his powers?How will his friends react? Is he really gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place about three months after the anime ends. This has a little bit of Rin/Shiemi, but not much. **_**This is not Okumuracest.**_

Rin couldn't take it anymore. The demons were constantly attempting to drag him to Gehenna to officially make them their prince. He was always losing his temper, and so, his flames were always coming out. The exorcists wouldn't come near him. He only saw one way out, one way that everyone he cared about could be spared from harm.

He wrote texts to Shura, Ryuji, Shima, Neko, Izumo, and even Paku, apologizing to them and saying goodbye. He quickly sent the texts. Next, he wrote a letter to Shiemi, doing the same, and telling her how much he cared for her. He used a key she gave him and placed the note at the entrance to her garden. _Funny, _he thought, _how the place where we first met is the place of our final goodbye._ He returned to the dorm. Finally, he wrote a letter to Yukio, apologizing, saying goodbye, and telling him why he was doing this.

He reached into his brother's desk, blindly groping in the top drawer, until he found it. It was a bottle of holy water which he kept with him should either of them lose control. He returned to his bed, covering up, unscrewed the cap, and drank it.

It was pain beyond anything he ever experienced. It felt like lava, dry ice, and needles all pouring down his throat at once. He didn't know that it would hurt this much.

And then, there was nothing.

**A/N: When I finished this, I looked at my screen like: "I am **_**so**_** fucked up." This might be a little OOC, but, if Rin would ever lose control, I think that he would kill himself rather than hurt his friends and brother. **

**Please Review and tell me if this should continue with everybody's reaction to his death!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, gdesertsand and clairvoyance753. To the latter: yes I considered the fact that he would still want to go after Satan, but then I thought that he came to realize that the only way he could defeat him was to go to Gehenna and destroy it, in other words, he would need a Gehenna Gate to destroy Gehenna. On with the story!**

Yukio was walking back to his dorm and found his brother asleep, which was hardly out of the ordinary. However, what was unusual _was_ the note addressed to him on the top of his desk. Not thinking much of it he opened it. It read:

_Yukio,_

_I know you must hate me for this, but I had to do it. I was losing control of myself. I was truly becoming a demon. I don't expect you to understand, but if I didn't do this, you, Shiemi, Shura, everyone we care about could get hurt. I apologize for everything I have ever done or said that hurt you. And, despite all of my teasing, I actually like you and you're the best brother I could ever ask for or hope to have. Please help the others understand, especially at the monastery._

_Goodbye,_

_Rin_

He had to read it three or four times over to grasp what he was saying, before realizing one thing. He didn't see any guns by him, and it looked like he was merely asleep…_the holy water!_ He quickly opened the top drawer, and reached wildly around, but he couldn't find it. He ran to is brother's side. He felt for a pulse. There was none. When he reached out to try his wrist again, the bottle of holy water, now empty, rolled out of his hand. "Nii-san!" he cried over his brother's lifeless body. He kept saying his brother's name, alternating between 'Nii-san' and 'Rin', as if it was the only thing between him and insanity. Suddenly, his phone rang. He cleared his throat enough so he could speak. He picked up. "This is Okumura." (**A/N: does he ever answer his phone any other way? Would it kill him to say, 'It's Yukio.'?**)

As soon as he heard the voice, he knew what was coming. It was a rant courteous of his show-off friend, Shura. "Oi! Chicken! I just got a text from that idiot brother of yers. What's he apologizing fer? And why's he sayin' goodbye? Tell me where he is so I can beat the living hell out of 'im!"

Clearing his throat, he said, "You can't."

"What do yer mean 'I can't'?He's my student; I can do what I want with 'im!"

Once more clearing his throat, knowing that tears would come, he said, "You can't, because he's dead." His voice cracked halfway through.

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity. "Whaddya mean, he's dead? I was training with 'im a few hours ago. Besides, that kid couldn't die. He even survived fighting Satan, for Christ's sake! The kid's like a roach: nothing short of an atomic bomb would kill him, and even then, I don't think that it would finish him off."

"Believe me; he's dead. He killed himself to keep himself from going crazy again. I can't believe why he would do something like that." He was almost bursting out crying at this point.

"Okay Chicken. I get that you need time. I'll call back in the morning." He hung up instantly. Once more, he ran to his brother's bed and cried over the body. He thought of all the good times they had together, like the night before his life blew up in his face, when he said that he knew he could be a doctor. He remembered visiting their mother's grave a month after the battle with Satan. Some people couldn't be replaced, and his brother was one of them. Then, almost immediately, he regretted the things he said about his brother. His first day teaching the cram school, telling his brother to just die. Always telling him how irresponsible he was. _Nii-san,_ he thought, _I am the one who should be apologizing. After finding out that you were a demon, I distanced myself from you. I thought you were like all of the other demons: coming to the world for your own personal gain. Demons can't create, only use. They can't build, only destroy. I was so wrong for calling you a monster. Please forgive me. _Finally, his strength ran out, and he collapsed, sleeping at the foot of his brother, who would never wake again.

**A/N: This chapter was mainly how Yukio would deal with his brother's passing. The next one will be about the reactions of the cram school students. Tell me what you think of this chapter, you know, with the pretty blue button. Your ADD wants to click it. Give into your insanity! MUAHAHAHA! I mean, flames accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. If I did, Bon would be **_**way **_**cooler. Also, the spelling mistakes I use are most likely intentional to show off Shura's speech patterns ('im, yer)**

When Yukio woke up, he was at the side of his brother's bunk, with the alarm waking him up. He shook his brother's shoulder. "Nii-san, wake up. We're going to be late for cram school." Rin didn't wake up. He shook him harder. The empty bottle of holy water dropped from the bed. His eyes widened. _So it wasn't a dream, after all. My brother, who always remained loyal even when the world turned against him. He's gone. Forever. He will never be Paladin, or defeat Satan, or even become an exorcist. _He was about to break down again, but he remembered that he had a class to teach. This would probably at least take his mind off of the depressing subject of his brother. He put on new clothes, and left for the cram school.

When he arrived, Shiemi was in tears, and she was such a wreck that she didn't even bother brushing her hair or putting her kimono on properly. The Kyoto trio was looking at each other's cell phones and discussing quietly among themselves. Even Kamiki-san looked more downcast than usual. He cleared his throat, to let the students know that class was starting. "Good morning, class. Today we will be discussing how to specifically cure Naberius temptaints, from those coming from the bodily fluids to those directly inflicted via bites or scratches. Now, if you will please open your textbook to page—"

Suguro-kun raised his hand. Yukio nodded. "Where's Okumura-kun? We all got a lot of weird texts from him last night, apologizing and saying goodbye. Look, Shiemi's a wreck, but she won't tell us why. What's going on with that idiot brother of yours?"

He cleared his throat. "Obviously, I won't be able to continue with class until you all know what's going on with my brother. Shima-kun," Shima nodded. "Please get Kiragukure-sensei and have her come to the classroom." He left, and a few minutes later, he returned with a tired-looking Shura about to slap him upside his head. Yukio cleared his throat, and gave Shura a meaningful look saying that they were going to pick up where they left off last night. "As you all noticed, my brother is not here this morning. Last night, my brother sacrificed his life to protect all of us. I couldn't stop him, because I was on a mission last night, and by the time I returned to the dorm, it was too late."

Ryuji once more raised his hand. "How would he be protecting us? Sure, he's been a little moody lately, but that's hardly a reason to kill himself."

"I was getting to that. Lately, he's been losing control of his flames. You haven't noticed it, because you are rarely, if ever, on missions with him. It started with more powerful demons coming to make him their prince about a month after the battle with Satan, because they needed a leader. More demons put him on edge, which caused his flames to come out more often. The other exorcists wouldn't come near him because of this. He would barely sleep for the past month, and doing the candle exercises that Kiragukure-sensei taught him to keep control of his flames and emotions would never work. He was truly losing grip of his humanity, and becoming a demon. He was afraid that if any of us were with him when he lost his humanity completely, even more so than he did during his fight with Amaimon, that he wouldn't stop at hurting us."

This time Shura asked a question. "How did he do it? No one said they heard a gunshot, and I don't think that he would kill himself with his own sword."

"From what I can figure, he drank a bottle of holy water, which as you know, is poison to demons. I kept it in the top drawer of my desk if either of us would lose control of ourselves. I didn't know that he would actually _drink_ it. It must have burned him from the inside."

XXXXXX

Shura couldn't believe what she was hearing. He killed himself? It sounded like a cruel prank last night, but by the way that he was on the brink of tears, the Chicken wasn't joking. Why would the idiot use holy water? It's probably the most painful way to die for a demon.

She didn't want to admit it, but over the months, she was growing fond of the Spawn of Satan that she was originally meant to kill. She saw him go from the angry boy that was constantly letting his flames out whenever a problem arose to the collected young man displaying the beginnings of wisdom and control over himself, finally to the feral animal that he would become when agitated. She was even fonder of him than Yukio, or even Shiro. He reminded her of herself, in a way.

But she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't even show a frown, or a depressed look. She only allowed her typical mask of indifference, lying to herself and to the world that her first, and probably favorite, student was gone, and never coming back, and she didn't care. It was her way of dealing with grief. When Shiro left her when he assumed when she was fully trained, she wore the mask of indifference, as though she didn't care one way or the other, when really, she was torn up inside because her teacher, the closest thing she had to a father, was abandoning her. When she found out the great Paladin died, she wore the mask, when she was hurting because the greatest exorcist, thought to be invincible, died before his time, protecting a Satan-related conspiracy. When Rin was taken to the Vatican, undergoing a trial that would almost undoubtedly end in his execution, no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much she wanted to draw her sword and chop that bastard Angel's head off to save her protégé, she looked as though she didn't care.

Because if she convinced the world that she didn't care, maybe, just maybe, she could convince _herself_ that she didn't care. That she didn't miss the kid. She had to, but this time, she wasn't sure that she could. No matter how hard she tried.

**A/N: I don't think that Shura is a cold-hearted jerk that didn't care that her student died, so I wanted to include this bit. Next up: the Kyoto trio, Izumo, and Shiemi. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel like a horrible, awful person for not updating for a year. I won't blame you if you form a huge mob and hunt me down and kill me. Just review first. I kept losing my notebook where I kept this story, and my muse didn't feel like cooperating.**

Ryuji didn't believe it. Rin killed himself? It didn't really surprise him. It was just like him to go off and do everything by himself, like he didn't have people watching his back. He obviously didn't grasp the concept that they were his friends, and they still stood by him, because they cared about him, and wanted to protect him, even if it meant getting hurt or dying. He hated when he did that.

_It was during the ExWire exam. Only Yukio knew about Rin. When the Ghoul went after him, he didn't ask for backup. He didn't ask for Shima, or even Takara or Yamada. He rushed into it without thinking, and nothing made him angrier. Just a few minutes ago, Okumura-sensei said that an Exorcist could not go into battle alone, and here he was doing just that. It was taking three people to hold their own against a Ghoul, and Rin was acting like he was taking out a few goblins. It made him feel like a wave of rage was boiling over. What was so special about him, that he took on a Ghoul by himself? Even back then, he was starting to feel a sense of friendship with the boy._

He was still the same as always. Doing things by himself. Ryuji almost hated him for it. _Rin, why did you have to be so thoughtless about this? You have friends; we would have helped you through it. We're your friends, and we knew the risks of befriending a son of Satan, yet we did so anyway. _He thought of all the good times they had together, and now, it was over. He leaned back and closed his eyes, praying that no one would see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

XXXXX

Shima rejected the fact that Rin was gone. He was always the one he could joke around with and make light conversation. After he found out about Rin, he started hanging out with him again. He told Bon and Neko that it was because ignoring him was pretty hard, but it was a lie. The truth was that he realized that Rin was the son of Satan when he entered cram school. He was the son of Satan at birth. Finding out about Rin didn't change who he was. It only changed how those around him felt. Shima came to peace with that fact when Rin returned from the Vatican.

_The ExWires were walking back to their classroom in the cram school. Rin was trying to talk with Bon, who ignored him. Next, he tried to speak with Neko, who was nervous and stuttering, before excusing himself to his dorm so he could take the pain medication prescribed for his arm. He ignored Izumo; they were never close anyway. He tried to talk to Shiemi, but she ran away from him, crying. Finally, he walked to Shima. "What's up with them?" he asked._

"_Shiemi trusted you, and you kept a huge secret from her. Besides, you were pretty scary the other night." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, still trying to ignore the pain of his broken ribs. "Bon and Neko hate you because of what your father did on the Blue Night. So many families lost members. Bon lost his grandfather, and Neko lost his parents. Hell, I lost my oldest brother that night, too. But I never knew him. My parents are always going on about how great he was."_

"_If they hate me, why don't you?"_

"_Your father did those things. You didn't. Besides, I don't think he's your father. He didn't raise you. You don't know him. Shirou Fujimoto was your father. Besides, you were the son of Satan when you born. Us finding out isn't what changed you. Their opinion of you changed. I don't care. You're still the same kid I met on the first day of cram school."_

_Rin, why did you do this_? Shima internally asked. _You hardly ever took life seriously; we were almost brothers in that sense. I still don't think you're truly gone. I'm just waiting for you to come back. Are you there?_

It may have been his been his imagination, but he thought he heard an _I'm here, _faintly, in his deceased friend's voice. He looked around.

XXXXX

Neko was never close to Okumura-kun, but was still sad to see him go. However, in a sick, twisted way, he was _glad_. He envied his strength, his fearlessness, his decisiveness when in action. Neko was never strong. He was always afraid. He always second-guessed himself. Whenever he met Rin, he envied that his friends accepted him so quickly. Before, they were the perfect team of Arias, who knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Over time, though, he learned to accept Rin, to see him as someone he could count on.

_They were talking just after the battle with Satan._

"_Why are you so protective of everything? You're always doing things on your own so we won't get hurt."_

_Okumura-kun sighed. "I'm not sure. I've always protected Yukio, because he's my little brother, and he was actually really wimpy when we were younger. But I really started doing everything on my own when I entered cram school. I couldn't save my father in time, so every time I fight, I think of him. I always put myself in harm's way so my friends could be safe. And if I die, so be it. I'm just the low-life son of Satan anyways. No one would miss me. But Neko," he looked up. "I would die before I let one of my friends get hurt."_

Neko thought, _How could you be so decisive when you were looking into Death's eyes? Why did you sacrifice yourself for a world that hated you? Did you really mean what you said about dying before you saw your friends get hurt? _The thought that Okumura-kun sacrificed his life for him oddly touched him. _I suppose St. John was right. There truly is no greater love. _With that, tears started rolling down his cheeks.

XXXXX

Shiemi was the Exwire that took Rin's death the hardest. Perhaps it was the fact that he saved her life more times than she'd care to count. Perhaps it was because it was that he was her first true friend. _No,_ she thought. She knew very well why she was the most downcast of them all, and it came in the form of a hastily written, crumpled, tearstained, and heartbreaking letter. It came in the incredibly personal way he said goodbye. She looked at it again, more tears falling upon it.

_Dear Shiemi,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but I'm leaving tonight. But before I go, I want to say something._

_First, I am so sorry that I kept the secret of my true heritage from you. Out of everyone, I wanted to tell you the most. I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd hate me, and I was afraid that you wouldn't want me as a friend anymore. I know that it hurt you._

_I'm sorry for coming close to burning you. _She felt her upper arms, where Rin's flames would lick her skin whenever he would start to lose it. She, Yukio, and Shura were the only ones who knew he was starting to slip._ I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, physically and emotionally. I never meant to. I would never hurt you willingly._

_But before I leave, I want you to know that I care about you in more than a sense of friendship. I loved everything about you: your face, your smile, your big green eyes, your cute blush, how you can't bring yourself to harm another living being, everything. And even though I'm gone, I want you to find someone who makes you _happy_. I want for you to find someone you love._

_After tonight, I'll never see you again, but don't worry. I'll never hurt you again._

_Rin._

She held the paper close to her heart as she broke into a new wave of sobs.

_Rin, _she thought, _why did you have to leave me like this? I… I didn't even get to tell you that I… also cared. Why couldn't I tell you that I cared? I… I love you, too, Rin. And you will always hold a special place in my heart._

**A/N: Please review! (don't worry; I won't go on another year-long hiatus)**


End file.
